Ángel o Demonio
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Hitomi recuerda lo vivido en Gaea y extraña mucho a Van, ¿qué tanto piensa la adivina de la Luna Fantasma? Completa y vuelta a subir.


**_"Ángel o demonio"_**

**A pasado ya un año desde que lo vi por primera vez, todavía lo recuerdo, parecía tan orgulloso y seguro de si mismo, tan normal, nunca me imaginé que fuera un príncipe en otro mundo, menos aun que me robaría el corazón como lo ha hecho, Van Slanzar de Fanel, un Rey si lo pienso, ahora es un rey.**

**¿Qué fue lo que me llamó la atención de él, creí que no lo soportaba, bueno, hasta después del ataque que sufrió Fanelia empezó a caerme bien aunque yo seguía teniendo mis dudas, me pregunto ¿cómo estará ahora? Con su pueblo en reconstrucción y Merle merodeando a su alrededor, Merle, la niña gato, se suponía que yo era la que veía el futuro y fue ella quien se dio cuenta de que yo me metería en el corazón de Van . . y él en el mío, fue algo irremediable.**

**Parece un ángel con sus alas extendidas, todo el tiempo pienso en él, no puedo evitarlo, lo recuerdo mucho, especialmente como él es en realidad, con sus bellas alas de blancas plumas y su sonrisa de ángel, tan difícil de borrar de mi mente, tan agradable, tan escasa cuando estuve en Gaea, pero era de esperar, en medio de una guerra, huérfano y con la preocupación constante por su pueblo en aquel entonces destruido, era de esperar, no me hubiera extrañado que nunca sonriera o que solamente lo hiciera con esa nostalgia, con esa tristeza con que hacía en ocasiones.**

**Me hubiera gustado tanto quedarme a su lado, pero no puedo, mi madre, mi hermano, mi padre, mi amiga Yukari, todos se preocuparían si me quedara allá, quizás con el tiempo pueda olvidarlo . . . olvidarlo, como si eso fuera algo sencillo, como si su mirada fuera tan fácil de borrar, la sensación de sus brazos alrededor mío, sus labios¿como borrar ese único beso que me dio, tuve que quedarme en Fanelia un tiempo antes de marcharme, yo no quería irme y él tampoco, pero me había dado su palabra y yo tenía motivos suficientes para regresar, motivos que hubiera dejado en el olvido si él me lo hubiera pedido, pero no lo hizo, "una promesa es una promesa" eso es lo que me hubiera dicho si yo le hubiera rogado que no me regresara a mi hogar, por eso me quedé un tiempo en Fanelia, para estar a su lado en tiempo de paz, lejos de la guerra que ya había terminado, disfrutando al máximo de su compañía, dejarlo abrazarme con fuerza, como protegiéndome, evitando a toda costa que alguien me arrebatara de entre sus brazos.**

**En aquellos días me llevó a dar un paseo por los cielos, jamás podré olvidar esa experiencia, tuve miedo al principio y no podía abrazarlo por el cuello para sentirme segura, "No te preocupes, no te pasará nada si estás a mi lado, confía en mí Hitomi", confiar, me sentí mejor un rato después de iniciar el paseo, con el viento en mi rostro, la ciudad bajo nosotros en todo su esplendor, con esas lámparas que parecían tan pequeñas alumbrando en la oscuridad de la noche, no tardé mucho en dejar de sentir miedo, después de todo, él me estaba cuidando como un ángel.**

**No siempre pienso en él como en un ángel, sería algo imposible, lo he visto en batalla en muchas ocasiones, parece un demonio cuando tiene que pelear aunque odia matar a las personas, lo odia tanto como yo, pero si hay una guerra no puede evitar usar la espada para pelear, también lo comparo con un demonio cuando me doy cuenta de que lo extraño demasiado, lo suficiente como para mandar todo mi mundo y mi vida al diablo, todo por 5 minutos a su lado, me siento tan vacía cuando mi necesidad de oírlo, de verlo es tan grande que incluso alucino sus plumas cayendo a mi alrededor, no son más que ilusiones pero me lastiman demasiado¿cómo puede un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor lastimar tanto a una sola persona? No, a dos personas, porque quizás él esté igual que yo, disimulando que todo está bien pero pidiendo en su interior que no halla sido un sueño, que nunca hubiera tenido que terminar; lo extraño tanto, tal vez él venga a verme en alguna ocasión, sería más fácil si no fuéramos de mundos diferentes porque podríamos llamarnos por teléfono o mandarnos algunas cartas, incluso intentaría usar una computadora para mandarle un mensaje, pero eso es imposible, y mi pendiente se lo obsequié¿porqué se lo di¿porqué no le di alguna otra cosa¿porqué? Si no le hubiera dado mi pendiente podría ir a verlo de vez en cuando¡qué diferente sería todo entonces!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado en Gaea desde que me fui? Espero que el mismo que aquí aunque sería algo difícil, el tiempo aquí siempre es distinto al de allá, mi abuela conoció al padre de Allen cuando era joven, regresó aquí, tuvo a mi madre y a mis tíos e incluso me conoció a mí, murió antes de que yo fuera a Gaea, yo en cambio conocí a Allen, no habían pasado tantos años como aquí allá en Gaea.**

_**Hitomi se asomó a ver las estrellas que refulgían en su ventana, vio todas y cada una de ellas y de entre sus labios salió una suave súplica, "Por favor Van, ven a verme algún día, te extraño demasiado" **_

_**Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de aquellos ojos verdes, de nuevo necesitaba verlo, de nuevo había visto una hermosa y brillante pluma blanca caer dentro de su habitación y la había visto desaparecer, lo único que no vio fue al joven sentado en un árbol cercano, observándola con nostalgia en su mirada, apretando contra una de sus manos un pendiente sonrosado que empezó a brilla. "También tú me haces falta, mi querida Hitomi", una luz apareció, una luz que Hitomi no pudo ver pues justo en ese momento se había volteado sintiendo un dolor en su pecho, y aun así, había alcanzado a oír aquellas palabras, que creyó un simple susurro del viento.**_

Notas de la autora;:

Hola chicos, por lo visto me está dando por escribir lo que piensan algunos personajes de anime, ni hablar, además algo es algo ¿no¿Qué les pareció este? Creo que me vi muy gandalla con la pobre de Hitomi pero bueno, es que Van es solo mío, jajajajajajajajajajaja . . . cof, cof, pasando a otra cosa, quejas, asesinos a sueldo, virus por computadora, amenazas de muerte, secuestradores o impuestos de hacienda pueden mandarlos a la "Oficina de Quejas" cuyas sucursales se encuentran en lo alto de la montaña Paos y el Templo de Urania Baba, uno cerca de usted, jajajajaja, si en cambio son felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, flores, invitaciones a comer, bishonen perdidos o cosas así pueden enviármelas a las recibiré con gusto .

SARABA

Subnotas:

Para los que les moví la historia, I'm very very sorry for that, pero se me ocurrió releer esta y su continuación y no me gustó como se veían Uuy, si las he vuelto a subir es para su mejor lectura y también por recomendación de un lector, los pocos que me mandaron reviews, no se perdieron, los tengo todavía guardados, porque para un escritor, no hay joya más preciada que la crítica de un lector .

GRACIAS


End file.
